


Holiest

by Lafaiette



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Fluff, Hope, Implied Sexual Content, Love, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6007756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafaiette/pseuds/Lafaiette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her eyes snap up and her smile is more beautiful than the best marvels of Arlathan. She is the holiest thing he has ever seen and known. He feels blessed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiest

**Author's Note:**

> Happy St. Valentine's Day! Inspired by [this song](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dwwr-0Ps1xY8&t=ZDE5YzE5OTUwNGRkZDU4ODRhMjAyMmFhMmQxZTEzY2Y2ZGFlZDFhNyw5MlJOcmhldQ%3D%3D).

He wakes up in the light: it fills the room like melted gold, filling every corner and crevices of the large room, until everything sparkles and is covered in orange dust.

Today is a special day, he remembers. He has been thinking about it for quite some time and now it’s finally here, a mark on the precise calendar inside his well-organized head.

He moves his head to look at her: curled up with her legs tangled with his, red hair spread on his chest. Her right hand rests on his shoulder, the left one near her mouth which is slightly open, as though she is whispering into the Mark.

But she is lightly snoring instead and he smiles, caressing the soft skin of her back, tracing the little scars he can find there, caused by a life in the wilderness and the harsh missions of the Inquisition.

Today is a special day, he thinks, and even though he shouldn’t dwell on these matters, even though this will bring only pain later - _will it? There might be a way, I might…_ -, he can’t help but live every moment to the fullest, to bask in this love, give it all to her and pretend - _hope_ \- this will continue to be their life after the war against Corypheus.

He kisses the top of her head and murmurs her name, a soft whisper that lingers in the morning air and reaches her long ears. Scarlet hums in her sleep, rubs her face against his chest, but doesn’t leave the Fade.

Usually he is the one who has trouble getting up in the morning, but today is different. Today his heart is beating too fast and hard and there are many plans and projects in his mind, tiny pieces that form a bigger, colorful picture when put together.

He wonders if she prepared something too and a young part of him bounces in trepidation and curiosity.

He blows softly on her face, chuckling when she grumbles and hides it in the crook of his neck. He brushes back her hair, teases the tip of her ear, kisses her forehead.

“ _Vhenan_.” he calls softly. “It’s time to wake up.”

“No, it’s not.” she slurs, lazily smacking his side. “Go back to sleep and meet me in the Fade, you dork.”

His laughter rumbles in his chest and throat and his hands find all the spots he touched and caressed the last night: her hips, the small of her back, the round shape of her butt, her tummy. When his fingers brush against the soft flesh under her breasts, she whines and opens one eye, looking at him.

He smiles and kisses her nose, observing her as she begrudgingly blinks away the sleepiness from her eyes and raises her head.

She looks at the sun rising beyond the windows, then at him. She pouts, a small frown on her pale and slightly sweaty face: the bedsheets and the furs they use for the night are heavy and keep them warm… plus they got quite busy last night.

He sees the hickey he left on her neck and his smile broadens.

“Good morning, _ma sa’lath_.”

“Good morning.” she mumbles, rubbing her eyes. “Why aren’t we spending a lovely time in the Fade right now? It’s not _that_ late.”

“It is not, but we have to do many things today.”

She hums, the pull of the Fade still strong on her, but then it shatters and she gasps, her eyes wide and her smile large, forming dimples on her cheeks.

“Solas!” she exclaims, throwing her arms around him. “It’s our first anniversary!”

“It is.” he laughs, one hand in her hair, the other arm wrapped around her waist. He kisses her neck and repeats more softly, watching her as she slightly pulls away: “It is.”

The morning light shrouds her like a blanket and her red hair looks like copper, an aureole that frames her smiling face and colors her eyes and flushed cheeks.

He tucks one strand of hair behind her ear and she whispers, leaning down to touch his nose with hers:

“I asked Leliana and Josephine to give me the day off, so we can do whatever we want.” She looks away, timid, down at his collarbone, and draws random figures on his skin with her fingertips. “I thought we could go to that clearing outside Skyhold you brought me last time. I… I prepared something for you.”

He follows the movements and smiles when he realizes she is writing ‘ _ar lath, ma vhenan_ ’.

“I love you too.” he says, with no hesitation, clear like the sky outside, warm like the love burning inside them. This is his certainty in a world where he has none and he isn’t afraid to say it, to show it.

There are things he is afraid of - dark, grim, shadowy things that lurk in the corners of his mind -, but their love isn’t one of these. It gives him strength, hope, and it casts light where those formless shadows are.

Her eyes snap up and her smile is more beautiful than the best marvels of Arlathan. She is the holiest thing he has ever seen and known. He feels blessed.

“I thought about that clearing too. In fact, I prepared a little surprise for you as well.” He doesn’t miss the way her smile grows and her eyes twinkle. She goes back to writing on his chest and he snorts when her fingertip touches a ticklish spot.

“First, we have to stop by the kitchens.” she says, tickling him again with a grin. He muffles his guffaw and squeezes her butt, making her giggle and rest down on him again.

“The kitchens?” He slips a knee between her legs and playfully swats her hand when it starts to move to that ticklish spot again. He is smiling so hard his cheeks hurt.

“One of my surprises is there.” She brings her right hand to his face and cups his cheek: he kisses her fingertips, then her palm, then her wrist, then pecks her lips.

“One of mine is inside my desk in the rotunda.” he nuzzles her cheek and Scarlet slightly moves her leg up his thigh, her knee brushing against his manhood. He hums.

“But that is only my _second_ surprise.” He gently pushes her on her back, a cheeky smile on his full lips, and she giggles, wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him down for a deep, long kiss.

“Happy first anniversary, Solas.” she whispers against his mouth, her gaze tender, and he feels tender too, floating in everlasting bliss.

“Happy first anniversary, my love.” he says, leaning down to kiss her again, and he wishes with all his heart that there will be many, many more.


End file.
